


mommy's boy

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, mark squirts, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: had babyboy mark on the mind for days and i finally decided to write again. half of it is fluff and mark just being babied🥺👉🏻👈🏻 follow me on twt @ hyucksmommy





	mommy's boy

you just got comfortable after a long day, small bowl of popcorn on your lap as you browse through netflix finding a movie to watch. figuring you've got plenty of time before your boyfriend, mark, comes home from his job at your local dance studio, you decided to relax with a movie. the jangling noise of keys in the front door alerts you, and once the door opens you sit up a bit and call out, "mark? are you home early?" 

a hum of affirmation is all you get, and it's easy to tell he must be quite tired. you set the bowl aside and stand, tossing the blanket you had over you onto the couch and heading over to the front door. mark's hair is messy, black hoodie engulfing him, eyes tired as he has one hand rubbing at them. you decide to do that for him, both hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs running underneath his eyes and along his cheekbones lovingly. he's so tired all he can do is lean into the touch like a sleepy puppy, making a soft hum as he turns his head a bit to press a soft kiss to the inside of your wrist.

"must've been a long day huh handsome?" you keep your voice soft, watching as he opens his eyes to look at you, giving a small nod as his hand drops his bag to his feet, shuffling the couple inches forward to wrap his arms around your frame, head burrowing in your neck.

"'m tired.." he barley whines, "and sweaty." you feel his lips pout against your skin and it takes a lot of effort not to coo at him. 

"how about i run you a bath and make you something to eat? you must be hungry darling." the hands that had moved to around his shoulders rub up and down his back as you speak, smiling as he gives another soft hum with a nod, moving to pull away from the hug. 

"get upstairs and wait in the bathroom," you press a kiss to his nose, making him smile and almost give a giggle, "i'll be right behind you." 

he stands still for a moment, obviously drowsy, then makes a little noise and heads past you for the stairs. you grab his bag and trail right behind him, and as he heads into the bedroom and then to the bathroom, you set his bag at the foot of the bed and then follow him. he's messing with the ends of his hoodie sleeves, pulling at a loose thread but he gives you a sleepy smile, arms held out for another hug. 

"now if I hug you all night you'll never get clean!" you laugh, but oblige none the less and give him a tight hug, arms wrapped secure around him. 

"jus' missed you..." he manages to mumble, words soft.

"I know baby, I know, let me get your bath running okay? after you're done we can snuggle all you want." a kiss to his temple punctuates your words, and he reluctantly pulls away to watch you turn the water on, put the stopper in the drain and then grab two bottles from one of the shelves.

"lavender or vanilla baby?" you hold the tao separate bottles of bubble bath up, and smile softly as he makes a little noise, lifting his arm to point to the lavender one. you put the other back on the shelf and add a generous amount, knowing how much he likes to play around with the bubbles and put off actually washing himself. adjusting the temperature takes a moment before you turn to him and start to lift his hoodie up, slowlt undressing him as he lefts himself become pliant so you can just get him naked. the next minute or two passes with you holding his cheeks, pressing little loving kisses to his lips, enjoying the way his cheeks flush lightly and he barley makes a sound. you glance back at the tub and figure it's full enough, bubbles giving off an alluring lavendar scent that does nothing but send mark into a deeper state of relaxation and smallness. you hold onto marks hand as he eases himself into the tub, not that he needed the help, but once you stopped kissing him he linked his fingers with yours without a sound, so it's only until he's fully submerged and surrounded by bubbles does he let go and let his hand sink into the water.

"good baby? not too hot?" your hand combs through his hair, smiling as he just shakes his head a little and practically mewls at the feeling of your nails scratching his scalp lightly. 

"okay, i'll go make you something to eat, anything specific you want?" he may be adorable when he reduces to just making little noises but you at least hope to get a verbal answer of his meal choice. 

he seem's to think for a moment before speaking up, "chicken strips," barley audible, the answer makes you laugh softly, "please?" he adds on, letting his hazey puppy eyes stare up at yours and you can't help but coo at him, hand still in his hair moving down to scratch behind his ear softly.

"of course baby, whatever you want. you just yell for me if you need anything okay? i'll be back up after a bit to check on you." you bring his head forward a bit as you lean to kiss his forehead, leaving it go as he nods and sinks further into the water, sighing softly. with that, knowing he's at least getting clean and safe, not overworking himself with perfecting moves and helping multiple students perfect their own moves, you head downstairs to start cooking. 

it takes just a bit, using some of his favorite chicken you already had in the freezer and make some fries as well. after putting the pans in the oven and setting a timer, you decide to head back upstairs and check on mark. walking back up, you peek into the bathroom doorway and grin wide. mark's a bit too busy pilling bubbles into the palm of his hand to notice you yet, but it's quite adorable to watch as he pouts in concentration, shaping the tower of bubbles carefully. it breaks your heart when it topples over onto the water and he puts his hands down in defeat, making a soft sad noise.

"oh no baby, having trouble?" you ask softly, giggling as he jumps a little and whines at you, nodding cutely. it's just a few steps to the tub and then you're kneeling down, combing your hand through his hair just as you did earlier. 

"have you washed up yet baby, or were you too busy playing?" his cheeks flush as he shakes his head, pouting at your teasing. you figure you'll do it for him, giving him as much love as possible. so, you grab the cute baby pink puff that's his, squirting some body wash onto it — which also happens to be lavendar scented — and get it wet, rubbing the soap around to lather it up. 

"sit up baby, arms up." he obey's, bubbles sticking to his skin and he stretches both arms out, allowing you to hold his hand of whichever arm you wash, moving to his shoulders and back. you wash what's out of the water, then gently wash down to his waist and along his legs, all the while enjoying the pleased noises he makes. you be careful not to wash too fast and slosh any water out of the tub, but when you wash over his feet it doesn't really matter as he jerks and giggles, leaning back and kicking his feet a little. 

"my baby's ticklish huh?" you laugh, unable to be upset at the bit of water that spilt from his movements, knowing you'll just throw a towel down and be done with it. he giggles again and nods, relaxing into the water while watching as you avoid the bottoms of his feet to finish scrubbing him. you dip the puff into the water and squeeze as much water as you can out of it before hanging it up on the little hook of the showerhead so it can dry. 

"feel better?" you kneel back down by his head and brush his hair from his forehead, smiling as he nods. you don't mind that he isn't very talkative, it often happens once he get's overwhelmed with stress and starts to feel almost a little small, craving affection and babying. when you first met him years ago, he had been shy to admit that he liked to feel under control, to sometimes not have to have think for himself, whether it was in a sexual setting or not. he had been overjoyed and giggly when you assured him it was the cutest thing ever, and you were — and are — more than happy to give him whatever he needs. 

"mm..will you wash my hair please?" he asks softly, voice nothing but a sleepy mumble as he leans up towards your hand, making you smile lovingly. 

"of course mark, get your hair wet for me." you reach for the shampoo as he sinks down and tips his head back, letting his soft brown hair get wet. he sits back up a little and giggles as some bubbles run down his face, onto the bridge of his nose and he practically goes crossed eyed following the movement. you nearly drop the bottle, distracted at just how cute he is, until he looks up at you expectantly. washing his hair is agonizing for you, and everything he could dream of for mark. as your fingers rub and lightly scratch at his scalp, he lets out little mewls, constantly leaning wherever your hands went. it's obvious the attention get's to him, allowing him to feel safe and slip into his subbier headspace, just enjoying your hands in his hair and the calming scent of his bubble bath. most of his stress has completely melted away by the time he realizes you've rinsed his hair and used the matching conditioner and rinsed that out. you reach into the water and pull the stopper out, setting it aside and then you stand, drying your hands off before holding your hands out to him. 

"careful baby, that's it.. there, i'll get you a towel," you help him stand, some leftover sudds running down his body, and you grab a towel from the closet shelf, wrapping it around his shoulders, "c'mere, easy, there." you smile, helping him step out and then rubbing his arms, smiling as he just closes his eyes and whines a little. it's so cute to see him like this, cheeks flushed, eyes soft and loving as he follows your every move. you use the towel to pat his body dry, then wrap it around him again so he doesn't get cold while you find some clothes for him. he stands by the bed as you open the top drawer of the dresser, but perks when you both hear the timer buzzing on the oven downstairs. 

"i can dress m'self mommy.." he mumbles happily, and you pause before figuring he's able to do that, smiling and going over to kiss his nose.

"alright big boy, come downstairs when you're done." you leave him to find clothes as you get the potholders and pull the pans from the oven, shutting it off and getting a plate. by the time you've plated four of the big chicken strips and a nice serving of fries and brought it to the living room, he's bouncing down the stairs with a smile on his face. 

"oh baby, you look so cute!" you praise, adoring the fact that he's wearing the new sweatshirt you got him, a creamy white with the characters of bambi printed onto it in the middle, sleeves giving him little sweater paws and the hem falling just past his hip bones. he settled for just a pair of blue boxers, probably wanting to be comfortable. he giggles and plops onto the couch, watching as you set the plate on the coffee table and your other hand smooths down his still wet hair.

"i'll get you some water and then we'll watch a movie okay darling?" the nickname he adores makes his head spin, and he nods at you. you get two glasses of water and head back out, smiling as he's in the same spot as when you walked away. you set them down and then sit yourself down against the arm of the couch, grabbing his plate and then tugging him to cuddle up, his back to your chest and the blanket pulled up over the both of you, his plate resting in his lap. after finding a movie to put on and you figure he's quiet because he's eating, but he actually turns to you a bit and whines.

"aren't you eating mommy?" he nuzzles close to your neck, enjoying how your hand rubs his arm gently, holding him close. 

"i ate a bit before you came home baby, i'm not hungry right now." you press a kiss to his head, "you eat though, get something in that tummy of yours." he let's out a giggle and starts eating happily, paying attention to the movie and your hand playing with his hair. his food is long gone by the time the movie credits roll, and he's now cuddled up to your chest, holding tight to the blanket and you as he just relishes in the warmth he feels. he's so still you think he may have fallen asleep by now, given how tired he was earlier and now that his tummy's full he should be plenty tired. your thoughts are proven wrong when he lifts his head a little, eyes soft and loving as he looks at you. 

"you feel okay baby?" your voice sounds so soft you barley register it yourself, but you know he hears your words as he glances to your lips and back up to your eyes, nodding, before scooting up the few inches to bury his face in your neck.

"t'ank you mommy.." he barley mumbles, already muffled by your skin, and before you can tell him to speak up so you can understand him, you feel his tongue laving at your neck. chills run up your spine and your head automatically tips back on instinct for a second before you bring it back up.

"aren't you tired baby?" he shakes his head, making a muffled "mm mm" as he sucks at your pulse point, tongue lazy. you figured he'd wanna sleep as soon as possible but hey, if he needs attention you're more than happy to oblige! he drags his mouth up to your lips, barley parting them before kissing you deeply, need dripping from his actions. 

"wan' you to take care of me, please?" he lets himself stop kissing you only to ask for more, using his big puppy eyes that you could never resist. 

"of course baby," you slide your hands underneath his sweatshirt to smooth up his back and sides, making him whine a little as he arches into your touch. 

"nails- please." he whimpers at your hot hands, and you give in, dragging your nails up his back and he lets out a slightly louder whine, arching again. when you move back down, your nails move to his sides as you come back up. 

"mommy-!" he gasps and giggles, squirming while his hands curl around the cushion, "mm-tickles!" he breathes out, collapsing back down against you as your hands move up to his shoulders.

"oh does it?" you tease, smiling, "i guess my baby is ticklish huh?" 

"yeah mommy, felt good," he slurs, lips mouthing above the collar of your shirt, noticing that hes squirming his lower half. your hands move back down and grip at his waist, pulling him closer and he gasps as your force his hips to grind against the couch. 

"mm- wan'- want hands- please-" he whimpers, hips pushing down against the couch and causing him to shake a little, pleasure running up his spine. 

"alright, alright sit up baby, mommy's got you.." you swoon at him as he pushes himself up on shakey arms, poor baby already worked up. he brings his knees up to straddle your waist and clasps his hands together, shy. you do most of the work for him, rubbing your hands up his sides for a couple of seconds before grabbing the waistband of his boxers, pulling and letting it snap against his skin to bask in the sharp gasp and giggle he lets out. 

"off mommy?" he questions softly, his own hands tugging up the hem of his sweatshirt, and once you nod at him he aids your hands in pushing his boxers down his thighs, flopping back onto his butt to let you pull them off his ankles and he giggles playfully, kicking his feet. 

you retaliate by grabbing his ankles, laughing with him, "such a cute baby you are," you praise, humming in satisfaction as he jerks away from your nails scratching at the bottoms of his feet. 

"am i mommy?" he squirms from your hold and resumes his straddling position, blushing a little, "mommy's cute baby?" 

your heart just about gives out, laughing softly while you run your hands up his sensitive sides again, "my perfect baby, of course!" he squeezes his thighs against you, whining and squirming in your hold and under the praise. you decide to not tease, knowing how whiney he truly can get, so you move one hand down to his cock and the other up to mess with his right nipple. mark gasps, body jerking at the sudden stimulation and his hands rush to grab your wrists, whining out but not pushing you away. 

"fuh-feels good mommy," he gasps when he feels his nipple getting pinched, chest arching into the touch while his hips jerk forward, "mm-..more? please?" 

"greedy baby, i've already got both hands on you and you want more?" a sly smirk grows on your face while he whines, squirming as your thumb digs into his slit, his hands moving to just above your chest so he doesn't fall forward. playing with him is fun, watching as his eyebrows furrow and his mouth gapes, a whiney noise making its way up his throat until his pouts his lips and moans, the closed off sound driving you insane. you twist your hand over the head a few times, causing him to jerk and try to draw his knees up, whining lewdly, jaw dropping and eyes half open. his fingers curl into your shirt, fists turning white with his grip. 

"feel good baby?" your voice is steady as you move your hand between his legs to roll your palm against his balls, making him shudder and grind down onto your hand. 

"yes!- yes- fuh-" he breaks off into a whine, thighs clenching as much as they can when your hand up his sweatshirt switches to his other nipple, pinching, and you pinch harder when you realize he almost swore. 

"watch your mouth baby, okay?" 

"yes yes mommy im sorry!" his upper body twists, arching into your hand and trying to press down onto your other one, whimpers breaking free from his throat as he pants. 

"don't do it again baby, mommy wouldn't want to have to punish you now would she?" your words have him quickly shaking his head, hands coming up to hurriedly pull his sweatshirt up past his chest, clutching onto it for dear life. 

"no- no 'm mommy's good boy, right? 'm good." he babbles, feeling your hand move back up to quickly jerk him off, his eyes rolling back. 

"yes you are baby, the best boy hm? always so well behaved.." you coo softly, knowing he's enjoying the pleasure too much to truly listen. he's been so worked up with stress that you know it shouldn't take that long for him to cum. you take pride in knowing you helped him relax, having him get playful and seemingly more awake, but now reducing him back to a whiney mess. you think about how cute he was in the tub, about how truly adorable he is and how much you just wanna spoil him. you break away from your thoughts when you hear mark let out a sob, and you realize your hand had squeezed tighter, practically focusing on just the head of his aching cock. before you can speak to him, tell him you're sorry and you'll slow down, he let's out a garbled moan, babbling words that you can only just barley understand. 

"muh-more- puh-please please mommy i wanna cum!" you swear you see tears shining in his eyes, as they open for just a split second for him to look down at his own cock, hands hugging his sweatshirt up to his neck. he only lasts a few seconds because his eyes roll back and his mouth drops open, panting and letting out moan after moan. using your fingers on his chest to go from pinching to rubbing over his nipple, feeling his cock just throb with the need to cum, but you still don't say anything or give permission. mark lets out a delicious whimper, body twitching and he starts to roll his hips into your hand, the visual instantly reminding you of the night he suggested you peg him and he ended up riding you for over half an hour. his hips work hard, hands letting his sweatshirt fall over you arm as he puts them back above your chest, using it as leverage to grind faster. you want to speak, but pause when the poor baby lets out another gaspy moan and drool starts to drip down onto his chin. 

"like being all messy baby? you wanna cum?" you coo, his cheeks flushing pink and he starts to get sticky with sweat underneath his shirt. 

"wanna- wuh- wanna cum! wanna be good boy, good boy for mommy–" he can hardley form coherent words let alone a full sentence, lips barley closing around his syllables as it just hangs up to let his moans out. he actually manages to jerk his legs so hard his knees slip up from your sides, resting closer to your chest as his butt rests down on your thighs. you honestly enjoy seeing him a drooly mess, so you resist your urge to give him an amazing orgasm now and slow your hand down on his cock, the pained mewl he let's out when you do makes teasing him worth it. 

"no- muh-mmm!" your hand jerks back up and squeezes the head, his thighs trying to clamp closed as he presses his lips together and squeals. he knows he should keep them spread, but physically can't so he opts for drawing his knees to his chest, hands moving down to your stomach while he whines and wiggles his hips. the slow pace of your hand is kept for only a few seconds before you speed up again just as before, making him gasp and let out a choked moan, a smile growing on his lips for a second at the pure pleasure coursing through him. his hands grab at his knees, unable to stay still, fingers digging into his own flesh while his whole body shakes.

"keep those legs apart baby." your voice is low and quiet, not wanting to startle him or ruin the mood. he nods hurriedly, gasping in for air and you see him strain to hold his legs apart. between sharp moans and whimpers he manages to let out a quick "cum- guh-una cum–" and that's when you slow down again, moving your hand down along his shaft at a slower pace. this time he does sob, thrashing and he pushes back onto his knees, hands going back to your stomach and clutching your shirt. you move agonizingly slow, hand moving up over his slick head, squeezing it in a tight grip. he whimpers, kicking his feet up and down on the couch beside your legs, hips jerking into your hand and all he can do his babble out moans. you've only edged him a few times on occasion, knowing how sensitive and worked up he can get, but you know he always enjoys it. he seems on cloud nine right now, feeling so good he's not thinking properly. he forgets to swallow, lets drool slip from his mouth down his chin, dripping down onto his own cock and the sight alone makes you have to hold back a groan. 

"you're makin' a mess baby." your hand that had been just resting against his chest moves up, still under his shirt so it doesnt fall and get wet, and you cup his jaw, allowing him to lean into the warmth. 

"can't- can't help it- feels good." his voice cracks a little, almost sounding like he's going to start crying. 

"oh i know darling, mommy knows, i'll let you cum okay? wanna be a good boy and cum?" 

"yeah!–" you barley finish your sentence before he's nodding eagerly, "yes mommy, please make me cum." you're impressed with how he manages to form full words, begging nicely for his release. because of that, you speed your hand up again, playing with his wet head and enjoying the pitiful squeal he gives you. 

"yes- yes yes tha-ank you!" he cries out, your hand on his jaw the only thing keeping him grounded, focusing on your thumb running near his bottom lip. somewhere in the back of his mind, behind his need and desperation, is his need for comfort as well. he turns his head a bit, taking your thumb into his mouth before you can say anything and he sucks eagerly, tongue curling under the pad of it. he knows he has permission now, so as he feels his belly tighten he only focuses on your touch, spouting out a few words around your thumb like "mommy" and a hurried "cumming! 'm cumming!" just before he releases. his orgasm hits hard, he gasps and his mouth hangs open, your thumb pressing down on his tongue as he mewls loudly, hips jerking and hands tugging at your shirt wildly, making a mess with his cum. he's reduced to whimpers from the feeling of it all, and when your hand doesn't stop after he's spent, he squeals like a girl. he bites at your thumb, making muffled whines as his own hands grab onto his thighs, smearing some of his cum that landed there. he convulses, jerking forward and taking your thumb deeper into his mouth. his teeth scrape against your skin as he sucks, tongue laving over the pad of your thumb before he lets it fall from his mouth, whimpers tumbling out. 

"'m- guh-gonna- mommy i'm gon-" you don't stop, and he absolutely squeals in delight as his boy jerks, giggling happily and gasping as his spent cock squirts and makes a mess of his sweatshirt. his hands grab at your arm and the back of the couch, entire body shaking with the intensity of it before you take your hand away. his noises disolve into heavy panting, a few little noises falling from his wet lips as he shakes. you're quick to wipe your hand off on the blanket behind him, lifting his sweatshirt up over his head, using it to wipe off his mouth and chin before tossing it aside. goosebumps rise on his skin and he gives a soft mewl, leaning down to bury his face into your neck.

"th-..thank you mommy..ne-needed that.." you smile, rubbing your hands up and down his back lightly, giving him the physical comfort he always craves after an orgasm. 

"i know baby, catch your breath okay?" he nods a little, staying still. your fingers brush along his hips and you realize he's folded himself against you, leg's still drawn up. 

"stretch your legs out, lay down mark." the instructions make him whine, not aware that if he didn't listen his legs would cramp up, but he does listen. it lasts a second before he squirms at the wet mess he made pressing against his tummy, and he voices his complaints. 

"messy, wanna- clean up" he nuzzles against your neck affectionately, and you figure his panting isn't as harsh as before, so you speak. 

"alright, get up darling.. that's it, there we go." you keep your hands on him the whole time, following him to his feet and keeping him upright as his wobbly legs want to give out. he lets you drag him up the stairs and into the bathroom, quietly hoping he doesn't have to take another bath, really just wanting cuddles. a little smile grows on his face as he watches you get out some baby wipes, cleaning him off gently, laughing as he jerks from the cold wipe along his cock. 

"that's mean," he pouts, "'m sensitive.." 

"i know darling but you've gotta be clean, besides it's kind of cute." the praise has his cheeks flushing pink, so he stays quiet and follows you back into the bedroom. you dress him in some boxers and one of your big hoodies, ruffling his hair and giving him permission when he asks to help you change. he feels much better now, satisfied, less in his subby headspace but still wanting to be babied. you press plenty of kisses to his nose, distracting him as he buttons up your pj shirt until he whines, leaning into your lips and giving up on the buttons. your hands come up to finish them yourself as you press a kiss to his lips, smiling softly. 

"i love you," he mumbles against your lips, practically purring, "love you so much." 

"i love you more darling." hands comb through his hair, smoothing it out and keeping him close, "how about we watch another movie and have some ice cream?" he lights up at the idea, nodding quickly and you both giggle. later on mark falls asleep against your chest in bed, swallowed by blankets and your warmth, because the best boy ever deserves nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> might not be the best, i havent written in a long time! once again follow me on twt for more


End file.
